Where No Terminator
by nubbs2027
Summary: Sequel to "To Boldly Go". A collection of drabbles describing Cameron's experiences at Starfleet Academy. Cameron/OC friendship. Reviews always welcome. VERY silly epiloge added. COMPLETE
1. The Base of the Mountain

Author's note: _Well I'm back by somewhat popular demand. This story will be mostly random occurrences and progression through Starfleet Academy however friendships will be made, challenges faced, and humanity shall grow. There will be some time jumps so I apologize in advance. This may be boring but it is significant. I will make efforts to entertain........I swear._

_All characters are the property of Paramount, Fox, and WB except for the ones I make up_

Chapter 1. The Base of the Mountain

At Starfleet Academy, San Fransisco

After the one week orientation, the first classes for Cadet Connor were set to begin the next day. Those who had served as a midshipman on a starship were already allowed to choose their majors and minors in which they would study. Cameron had chosen Command as her major and Tactical/Security as her minor. She was a soldier after all. The first week had been filled with briefings, orders, issuance of quarters, uniforms, equipment, and a healthy descriptions on Starfleet Regulations and the code of conduct for the academy. Her quarters were a decent sized dorm room that she shared with a half Vulcan, half human female named P'dor. She was slightly rebellious Cameron determined due to her sometimes deliberate displays of emotion and her statement that her Vulcan father wanted her to "benefit from Starfleet discipline". Somehow they quickly became friends.

Cameron was at first surprised by the general acceptance she received despite the fact that everyone seemingly knowing her true nature. Thrust in an uncomfortable spotlight she already had to turn down 27 offers of courtship. Not everyone had the same opinion. A race called the Borg had attacked and destroyed a large federation fleet at Wolf 359. A few cadets felt it necessary to challenge Cameron's right to exist much less her desire to serve Starfleet. These were quickly put down by the faculty and otherwise ignored by Cameron. Her studies and friendship with P'dor helped. A shared history to have being bullied helped the two connect.

The freshman year was filled with basic classes that all cadets were required to take and pass, General Starship and Starbase Operations, Customs and Courtesies, Xenology, History of the Federation, as well as many computer and science classes. Cameron was amazed with how intelligent the human race as a whole had evolved. It was in the way the student body was managed that Cameron met her first real challenge. All cadets took part in a rotation of authority to learn aspects of leadership by practice. Although Cameron had been a colonel in Tech-Com she was never truly in command of anyone. She only supervised the drawing up of strategies and issued out John's orders and returned with reports. Whenever she fought on the front it was either alone or near John with a watchful eye and a metaphorical and sometimes literal "strong grip on his collar".

Cameron frowned at the listed available extra curricular activities. All of the ones that involved physical activity she had an obvious unfair advantage except for the swim team. Most of the others were of no interest to her except for one. The Starfleet flight team, currently lead by a junior, Cadet Kevin Winslow, would accept two freshmen. Cameron and P'dor looked at each other and smiled. They placed there applications on one padd. Two days later they both received letters of acceptance. Common ground again found they discovered that they truly did enjoy flying. Deanna would be very pleased with Cameron's next correspondence.

A week later Cameron finally had enough of a break in her schedule to follow the advise of her old captain. She approached the elderly grounds keeper known as Boothby quietly so as not to disturb him. Captain Picard had stated that he was a good man to have a conversation with when the academy seemed to get too hectic. Cameron was surprised he was working with his hands and simple tools. Obviously there were more advance tools he could be using. Cameron approached closer and he spoke not taking his eyes off of his work.

"You don't have to be so quiet, I wont bite" he said wryly. "I may be old but my hearing is still good"

Blushing Cameron drew closer and said "Captain Picard told me that you were a good man to have a conversation with."

"Ah, Jean-Luc sent you?"

"You remember him?" Cameron asked sitting across from him

"Of course I remember him, look what he did to my prized tree" Boothby said pointing his thumb at the tree providing him shade. Cameron looked to where he pointed and noticed the initials "A.F." carved into the trunk. She smiled as any doubts of Picard's previous rebellious tendencies were erased forever.

Cameron changed the subject, "You know there are better tools to make your work more efficient?"

"Telling me to do that would be like telling you to explore space and adventure from a holodeck" was his quick response finally looking up at her. "Hold on a moment, you are that Cameron everyone has been talking about." he continued.

Surprised she asked, "you know of me"

"My dear, everyone knows about the cyborg who found humanity and brought forth knowledge of the Dark Age. You have created quite a stir"

"I did not want to cause trouble" she admitted

"Sometimes trouble is a good thing. Young lady, if you take nothing else from here then know this, Starfleet is always in pursuit of truth. 'The truth shall set us free' after all."

Cameron could not help but smile at the old man's wisdom, "Thank you for explaining."

"It's no trouble young lady, now if you could help an old man out? I have a lot of work to do"

Cameron agreed and set out to help Boothby complete his taskings for the day while they continued to make conversation. She found the work as well as the old mans council soothing and somewhat flattering. She concluded that he enjoyed hearing new tales and providing insights to things she was confused on. She suddenly found herself asking if he would mind sharing his wisdom in exchange for her help on a more regular basis.

"I would like that dear. No one pays attention to an old man like me anymore"

Cameron smiled and promised to spend time with Boothby once a week.

_There you have it, Cameron's arrival at the academy. There will be more drabbles later up until her graduation and then the real adventures can begin._

_Advice, Reviews, and Muses always welcome. You know you want to. Resistance is futile._


	2. Burning Wings

Author's Notes: _Sorry for the randomness but I feel that day to day experience of any school to be boring. I'm going to concentrate on significant events throughout her training, about one for each of the 4 years._

_Boothby is very old, he was elderly when Picard was at the academy and he is still the grounds keeper in TNG and even has a guest appearance in Voyager._

_Now our next episode. All previous disclaimers apply, safety protocols set to maximum._

Chapter 2. Burning Wings

Cameron and P'dor sat in the small flight team meeting room. Their flight leader, now a senior, was briefing them on the plan for a fly-by of a newly commissioned ship, The _U.S.S. Intrepid,_ first of its class. Apparently the Borg had shocked Starfleet to increase the combat effectiveness of its vessels. Cameron approved of this idea and it still allowed Starfleet to pursue its primary mission of exploration. The federation needed to defend itself better. As the flight leader described their flight plan both Cameron and P'dor listened with interest. This was the last flight of they're sophomore year and for their FL, Keven Winslow it was his final flight. Neither wanted to make a mistake.

Timing was everything. Humans still christened ships by breaking bottles of champagne upon the hull and their fly-by was to be at the exact moment of the bottle strike while they dropped firework charges. It was to be an impressive sight. The briefing was as any other concerning this type of mission until Cadet Winslow briefed them on their return. "After we complete our fly over we will then proceed to a lunar orbit. Once on the far side we will perform a "star burst" then return to base. Any questions?"

Cameron raised her hand. "What exactly is the 'star burst'?"

"That information is already in the padds we handed out. I suggest you study them in your free time. Anything else?" Winslow waited and when no one else said anything said, "we have 7 days to pull this off. This is our last flight of the year. We can do this. Let's make Starfleet proud. Dismissed"

Upon being dismissed Cameron and P'dor retired to their quarters to study. Cameron didn't really need to because of her photographic memory but she liked helping her friend. The flight itself seemed like nothing special, just timing. The star burst maneuverer was an exception. The five fighter trainers were to fly in a pyramid formation and then turn on each other with their ventral sides at the same time while releasing excess plasma. At the last moment the fighters were then to turn away from each other at equal angles using their exhaust to ignite the plasma. The end result would be spectacular. A fiery star blazing as they flew away from it. They were initially awed.

"This will be very impressive," stated P'dor, "as well as a great achievement for our team as well as ourselves"

A thought occurred to Cameron. "Then why is it we are performing it on the far side of the moon where no one will witness it?" another thought, "why do we have no time listed to practice in the simulator for it?"

"What are you getting at Cam?"

"We have hours alloted to practice for the fly-by. But there is none for practicing this. This maneuverer will require better timing than our fly-by." concluded Cameron

"I do not know Cam, I'm an engineer not a flight leader." P'dor answered with the corners of her mouth curling slightly upwards.

"Well then lets find out" she said walking to the computer on her desk, "computer, look up under Flight Maneuvers for the Star burst maneuver"

Cameron did what she did best with P'dor looking over her shoulder. When something confused her she asked about it or researched it. What she found disturbed her. The maneuver was outlawed by both Starfleet regulations as well as Academy regulations. More than that it was extremely dangerous. The last time it had been attempted one cadet had died. After the ensuing hearing the flight leader was expelled and the other three cadets received a reprimand on there official record for attempting to cover it up. The previous attempt had been more catastrophic. All five cadets were killed. "By Sarek" commented P'dor. "What do we do?"

"What we have to." Cameron stated simply

"Are you going to report this?"

"We should but, no. We need to talk with Kevin and convince him to cancel this"

Cadets Connor and P'dor walked through the halls of the Senior dorms and approached Kevin's dorm room. Upon him opening the door they both noticed he was only half dressed and was somewhat disheveled. He seemed very eager to shoo them off.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked somewhat surprised

"We need to talk with you........in private"

"Can this wait?"

"No, this can not wait" stated P'dor.

"Fine give me a few seconds" he said then shut the door. There was some shuffling and they both heard the sound of a female complaining then the door opened up and an irate looking female freshman cadet exited the room in a huff. Kevin invited the two of them in, now fully clothed, and asked "OK, what is this about?"

"Its about the Star burst Maneuver We need you to cancel it." started P'dor

"It is an unacceptable risk" finished Cameron.

"I am the Flight Leader here, I will keep my own council on what is and what is not acceptable risks, Cam. Besides I can't cancel it now even if I wanted to. The flight plan has already been submitted and accepted," Kevin lied

"It is highly unlikely that the star burst portion of the flight plan was accepted or even submitted since it is illegal," Cameron retorted in deadpan.

Kevin for his part looked shocked then responded "This is my last flight, don't I deserve something?"

"It is true that you have preformed well at the Academy and you deserve recognition but this is not the way" answered P'dor, her right eyebrow raising. "Is that what this is about? Glory?"

"What would an engineer know? Cam you and I are Command majors, you know that we not only have to risk ourselves but others as well."

"Yes we will, but for the right purpose"

"And what if I don't?"

Cameron was confused with that. She had not thought that far ahead. She knew what he was doing was wrong but she didn't want to cause trouble. She quickly processed information at an alarming speed in search of an answer. Then she remembered something Boothby had said, _The truth shall set us free_. She stood up straight, and looked Cadet Winslow in the eye with the face of a beautiful, battle hardened Tech-Com soldier.

"If you don't retract your plan for the star burst, I shall inform the Commandant" She said with absolutely no emotion at all.

Desperate Winslow grasped at straws. "And who do you think she will believe, three honor grad seniors and the flight leader or two sophomoresOne of whom is a half Vulcan trying to break the record for demerits and the other a cyborg with a shadowy past"

"I have detailed files" was Cam's only response.

"Just like a machine to follow rules, regulations and follow orders"

Cameron's eyes flashed at the insult and Kevin was momentarily targeted for termination. "Yes a _machine_ would do that. But a good leader and a _human_ would place the needs of his subordinates above his personal glory, he would realize the difference between right and wrong. And at least I know this is wrong"

Out of options Kevin finally relented. "Fine, I'll cancel it. Lets forget that I ever brought it up"

"Agreed" stated both Cameron and P'dor as they left his dorm heading towards their own.

The next week was quiet for the team. Winslow had announced the next day that the star burst was canceled and they continued to practice. Cameron and P'dor were wary that he would change his mind and were relived when they were tasked to also escort the _Intrepid_ on its maiden voyage around Mars. Winslow made the necessary adjustments to their flight plan and practice. Both Cameron and P'dor were not ignorant to the added criticism from Winslow or the heated looks from the two seniors. The felt that it was good that the three seniors would be graduated and gone next year. The criticism got bad enough that Winslow placed them both on his wings for the flight, not in honor but to make sure he could keep an eye on them.

Flight Day

The morning of the flight P'dor noticed one of the seniors on the team exiting Cameron's training fighter. Cadet Narsh of Andoria was an engineer major as well but it was usually P'dor that worked on Cameron's ship so she asked, "is there a problem?"

"No problem, just doing a quick diagnostic. Its our last flight and we don't want any mistakes do we?"

"That is true, do you require any assistance?"

"Um, Yes, if you could begin at the other end of the hangar and we will meet in the middle." replied Narsh

P'dor noted that would mean Narsh worked on her own craft as well but she would be working on the seniors craft so she paid little heed. She set to work preforming the diagnostics and repaired what needed it on the three seniors craft as Narsh was just finishing up with hers.

"I'm sorry it took a little longer than I thought but I did fix your EPS and power flow problems. Should fly smooth as a glacier." P'dor thanked him as they both went to the locker room to prepare for their flight.

The first part of the flight went extremely well. The formation was perfect as well as the timing. The fireworks were a beautiful sight. The team held station until the _Intrepid_ left the dry dock. Afterwards the team took up position in front to provide escort. Cameron could not help but be impressed by the design of the ship or the ingenuity of humans as she looked at the specs that were not classified. The group approached their turning point to orbit Mars when Winslow gave to order to begin their turn.

Cameron entered the commands on her console and mused that a stick would be more efficient in this craft. She then noticed that her craft was not turning. She quickly tried to diagnose the problem and was surprised when a surge of electricity hit her from her console, sending her offline. P'dor noticed that Cameron was not turning and was in fact accelerating towards the asteroid belt. She preformed an impressive wing over over the entire formation ignoring Winslow ordering them both back in formation. Her craft then completely shut down everything except life support. The crew of the _Intrepid _realized the issue and immediately started to pursue Cameron's craft. Unfortunately the trainer was much faster at sub light speeds and it had a head start.

120 seconds after she was electrocuted Cameron came back on line and canceled her self diagnostic. She quickly read the data streaming from the computer as well as the warnings. She was flying strait at the asteroid belt at top speed and the controls were lock. She tried to bypass them to no avail and looked out of the canopy. She saw a really big rock that she was flying straight at. Quickly she removed the flight recorder from its console then left her seat to don the on board environmental suit. She did not want to know what the freezing temperature or the vacuum of space would do to her systems or her organics. With the suit on she walked over to the external hatch. Clutching the recorder to her abdomen she squatted down. She opened the hatch using the decompression and her powerful leg servos to propel her out of her ship. Moments later it collided with its fated asteroid and exploded. A smaller asteroid collided with her left shoulder, separating it from her chassis. It also tor a hole in her suit. It was a small hole, but enough. Warnings flashed in her HUD about extremely cold temperatures and she felt it as she began to shut down, her CPU freezing. The last sight she beheld before going offline was the _Intrepid_ streaking towards her.

Six Days Later

Cameron came back on line and the first thing she saw was she was in a hospital room. She felt a warm hand holding hers and her other hand holding a padd. She first looked towards the hands owner and saw it was the sleeping form of Deanna Troi. She now wore a blue sciences/medical Starfleet uniform and had three full pips on her collar. She had been promoted to full commander. A security officer was posted barely noticeable to her outside her room. He was very noticeable to the outside she determined. Cameron lowered her head to look at the padd. It was official confirmation of Deanna's legal adoption of Cameron Connor. She let a tear fall as she thought her new mother must be so disappointed at the trouble she caused and gently squeezed her mother's hand. Deanna awoke and upon noticing Cameron's eyes were open she immediately jumped up, embraced her and then did what any mother would do. She fussed over her.

Deanna began to tell her everything. She had been unconscious (she refused to say offline) for 6 days because her chip had been frozen and needed to thaw. She had almost died. Deanna had found out immediately after her promotion and confirmation of the adoption. The _Enterprise _could not be taken away from its mission but Captain Picard had taken leave along with Deanna using the excuse that he wished to see to the well being of the student he sponsored. And then there was legal trouble. Winslow had accused Cameron and P'dor of incompetence and insubordination.

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble" apologized Cameron.

"Sweetie, you are not in trouble. You and P'dor did nothing wrong. In fact you did everything right. With the flight recorder and P'dor's testimony the other three will be court-martialed for attempted murder. If convicted they will be spending a very long time in prison. The cadre and Commandant say that you are to be commended" Deanna's expression softened. "I am so very proud of you."

Cameron and Deanna hugged as Cameron felt a warmth growing inside of her and finally separated. Holding up the padd she said with a smile "I suppose I need to change my name to Cameron Troi-Connor."

Deanna couldn't help but giggle, "I suppose so"

They were both distracted by verbal altercation outside the hospital room apparently the security officer was having a disagreement with a loud middle aged woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am but only Starfleet personnel are allowed in at this time"

"Young man, my daughter and granddaughterare in this room. Now please step aside"

Deanna hid her face with her hand in embarrassment and at Cameron's unasked question stated, "Its my mother, your grandmother."

"Do you know who I am?" the older woman began to raise her voice and speak proudly, "I am Luaxana Troi of Betazed........"

Cameron cocked her head to the side as she wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

_Wow finally. This was a bit longer than expected but it just flowed. I wanted to expose Cameron to peer pressure and have her develop decision making based on right and wrong. Also its my first time writing a space action sequence._

_Shout out to acer-sigma: I fully intended for Cam to meet her grandma but you inspired me to introduce her a bit early. I hope you and everyone enjoyed._

_New chapter coming up and your only hint is its title "Of Friends, Family, Gumbo, and Pon-Farr_

_Be new, Review (yes its cheesy I know)_


	3. Of Friends, Family, Gumbo, and PonFarr

Author's note: _First off thank you for the reviews. The trial shall be coming but first there needs to be some fallout and even in the future legal matters take forever. This is going to be some random fun and I hope you all enjoy._

_Special note to TK-MR: It's a surprise just how old Boothby is. (wink, wink)_

_If I am getting paid for this I want to know where all the money goes, I don't get any._

Chapter 3. Of Friends, Family, Gumbo, and Pon-Farr

Cameron gazed at her grandmother as she managed to "negotiate" her way into her room. She had managed to create enough of a commotion that Deanna had finally vouched for her. At first glance Cameron noted that she was slightly taller than herself and Deanna but had the same dark hair as well as eyes. Luaxana appeared to be middle-aged but still a very vibrant woman. It was easy, even for Cameron to determine that she thoroughly enjoyed life and would enjoy it until her casket was lowered.

"Oh my dear, look at you" Luaxana proclaimed sweetly as she moved to Cameron's bed and embraced her in a strong hug. Cameron was surprised that her grandmother could move so fast or be so strong. _Probability this action would injure a human: 51.2%. _It was fortunate that she did not need to breathe. Luaxana eventually released her hold on Cameron and began to dote on her. Cameron realized that this woman already knew what she was, knew much of what she had done, good and bad, had fully accepted it, and did not care. In the eyes of Luaxana, Cameron could do no wrong. However ,even though Cameron was a machine and could not gain weight, it was Deanna's fault that she was so thin.

It was not long before Deanna and Cameron were "rescued" from the love and affections radiating off of Luaxana. Captain Picard entered the hospital room wanting to check on Cameron's condition and noticed Luaxana. Judging from Picard's facial expression Cameron deduced that he and her grandmother had something of an embarrassing history and acknowledged him by rank. Luaxana turned swiftly to chastise whoever the intruder was. Her expression soon softened as she smiled flirtatiously. She approached the captain with an obvious sway in her hips, wrapped one arm across his chest with her hand resting on his shoulder possessively as she used the fingernails on her other hand to tease the top of his bald head.

"Jean-Luc, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you honored my granddaughter's request to join Starfleet by sponsoring her"

"Luaxana-" Picard started but was cut off.

"And how touched I am that you would be so concerned that you would leave your busy ship to check on her" Luaxana continued as she moved them towards the door.

"I sponsored her before Deanna-" Picard started as they exited. Deanna could not hear the rest of the conversation and Cameron did not wish to.

"Grandma is very.........loving" Cameron said to her mother.

"You have no idea" was her only response.

Two days later 2100 hours

Cameron and P'dor both walked towards the office of the Commandant They had been ordered to as soon as Cameron was released and fit for duty. That was one hour ago. Cameron touched the door chime and heard the word "Enter". They both entered and noticed the Commandant, a Vulcan female admiral who's age could not be determined. Standing next to her desk was a human admiral with short blond hair. Captain Picard as well as P'dor's Vulcan father, an operations commander, were present. Admiral T'lor, the Commandant quickly made introductions. The human admiral was identified as Admiral Nechayev who looked at the two cadets with scrutinizing eyes. Cameron and P'dor stopped three steps from the Commandant's desk with P'dor on Cameron's left. They both stood at attention as Cameron spoke, "Cadets Connor and P'dor reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, and call me "Admiral" in the future. Thank you for your punctuality"

"Yes, Admiral" they both said in unison.

"Connor you should be informed that Cadets Winslow and Narsh have been arrested and formally charged with two counts of sabotage to federation property, one count of destruction of federation property, one count of assault with the intent to cause bodily harm, and one count of attempted murder. Is there anything you wish to say or ask at this time?" said the admiral T'lor.

"What is to become of Cadet Pella, Admiral?" Cameron asked.

"Due to her confession, her complete cooperation with this investigation, the evidence she freely provided, her status as an accessory, as well as her genuine show of remorse, she has received non-judicial punishment under Article 15, Admiral's mast. Her punishment includes an order of reprimand on her record, 45 days confinement, 45 days of extra duty. If she is not expelled then she shall begin next year as a Junior instead of graduating. She will also be ineligible for any honors earned during her training."

"Her expulsion has not yet been determined, admiral?" asked Cameron again.

"As an unusual request, she requested that it be your decision" said the Commandant

As silence filled the room Admiral T'lor began again, "Now to another matter. As the only two flight team members still active you need to know that the Flight Team Program has been placed on probation by Starfleet Command in lieu of this incident as well as others in recent years. If the two of you wish to remain on the flight team then you, Connor, shall be the flight leader and must recruit two new members. You will not be receiving a replacement for the fighter that was destroyed. Do you accept cadets?"

Cameron thought on it with a look of concentration. She had never been in actual command before. The challenge and responsibility were great. Her eyes moved to P'dor who had not answered. Cameron realized that P'dor was waiting on Cameron's answer and what color uniform she, herself was wearing. "Yes, Admiral" she stated and P'dor copied her.

Admiral T'lor nodded and said expectantly, "Very good. Cadet Connor I want your decision concerning Pella within 48 hours. Dismissed." They both sharply left the office.

Cameron and P'dor parted ways once they reached their hall. P'dor wanted to rest and Cameron had something she needed to do. She was virtually holding someone's life in her hands. She could not make a decision just yet but she knew what she had to do. She stopped in front of the dorm room door and pressed the door chime. Her advanced hearing picked up a week "Enter" and she opened the door to step in. Cadet Pella, female, Andorian, sat on her bunk in civilian clothes. Her bags were packed and her yellow operations uniforms were neatly folded on her desk. Her antennae were drooped and her face was streaked with blue tears. She had pleading look on her face.

"I understand that you wish me to decide weather or not you are expelled. Why?" Cameron asked in monotone.

"Because you are the one I wronged. I know "I'm sorry" is not enough but I am. I realize that I deserve whatever you decide. Weather or not you have me expelled I need to know if I can be forgiven" Pella answered.

Cameron was about to speak when she realized that this situation was familiar. A memory file started to play on her HUD.

"_Are you here to kill me John?"_

"_Are you here to kill **me?**"_

"_No"_

"_Promise?"_

_SUBJECT IDENTIFIED: JOHN CONNOR_

_**TERMINATE**_

_TERMINATION OVERRIDDEN_

"_Promise"_

Cameron walked over and sat down next to Pella. "I want to believe you. I want to forgive you. Not even I can claim complete innocence in my life. But I need you to promise me you will not let something like this happen again"

"I promise" was Pella's weak reply

"Then unpack your things. You will be staying if you wish. Your position on the flight team is still open. You are experienced and can help us as well as earn our trust again." Cameron ordered.

Pella could not believe it. She could only reply with a weak "Thank you" after Cameron left her room.

Three weeks later, New Orleans

Cameron and P'dor had just checked in to their hotel in New Orleans, They were on end of year leave and decided to spend it together instead of with their families like last year. The hotel was in the historic French Quarter as was somewhat lavish. It was really a suite courtesy of P'dor's human mother who had family that owned it. They each had their own bedroom and bathroom separated by a living room. Cameron gazed out the window marveling how well the city had been rebuilt. P'dor emerged from her bathroom and walked up to Cameron.

"Cam I would like to take you someplace. Its a restaurant that my mother took me to when I was younger. You will enjoy it. How long has it been since we've had real food?"

Cameron did a quick check in her archives. It was pancakes made by Sarah Connor was the last actual prepared food that she ate and quickly agreed.

The city seemed to come to life after sundown as they walked down the streets. "Here we are," stated P'dor as they stopped in front of a Cajun restaurant that displayed a large neon sign with the name "Sisko's". Intrigued, Cameron instantly followed P'dor inside and they were greeted by a friendly dark skinned man shortly afterwards.

"Aah, P'dor, so good to see you."

"It is agreeable to see you well Mr. Sisko." P'dor replied. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Cameron."

Mr. Sisko grasped Cameron's extended hand when recognition came to his face. He clasped his hands together and said in almost a whisper, "You are Cameron Connor. We'll I'm honored to meet you. I'll have to tell Ben. I'll bet my gumbo recipe that even he will be thrilled to know you are visiting my restaurant."

"Ben?" Cameron asked as they were shown to a table

"Yes, He's in Starfleet. He just took command of a space station and as soon as he got there he discovered a wormhole."

Cameron realized that he must be talking about the wormhole discovered near Bajor. "Thank you for explaining."

P'dor ordered his famous shrimp gumbo for both of them and Mr. Sisko sent the order to the kitchen. Cameron watch as he continuously moved from the kitchen to the floor to converse with every patron he could. He was a genuinely friendly man. When he brought their food he did not leave until they both took a bite and showed genuine pleasing smiles. He then continued his rounds making conversation.

As they neared the end of their meal (Cameron ate more than she needed to) Cameron started to notice a change in P'dor's skin color. A slight change but enough for Cam to detect. P'dor maintained that she was alright and it was just a Vulcan reaction to the spices. They thanked Mr Sisko and began to return to their hotel with Cameron continuously monitoring P'dor's condition. Insisting that she just needed to rest P'dor retired to her room. Cameron waited near her friends door just in case she needed serious medical attention.

Cameron heard a loud crash from P'dor's room and quickly entered. What she found did not seem to be her friend. P'dor was wearing only her undershirt and panties. Her body was covered with perspiration and she was breathing heavy. Her face seemed feral. Cameron quickly performed a skin touch scan to find herself being pushed back by a hostile P'dor and processed her readings. Body temperature elevated, adrenaline levels elevated, pulse rapid, endorphin levels highly increased-

Her analysis was interrupted by P'dor. "Please, Cam. I need to get.....out" P'dor seemed to be prowling.

Analyzing all the information Cameron searched her medical records for matching Vulcan conditions and found one match. _Pon-Farr: every seventh year of life Vulcans enter a state of heightened emotional stimulation. Only known treatment is for patient to mate and reach sexual climax. Untreated cases are fatal in full Vulcans. Fatal cases in half Vulcans at 90%._ Cameron then confirmed that P'dor was 21 years of age, a multiple of seven.

Cameron did not want her friend to die. But she did not know how to properly help her. Vulcans normally were much stronger than humans and with her adrenaline level she would likely kill a human. She did not know of any Vulcans within the area. She could not render her unconscious. The effects still had a 90% chance of killing her. There was only one solution left. She just hoped P'dor would forgive her.

Cameron stalked up to P'dor and grabbing her wrists and using some of her terminator strength pinned her to the wall. P'dor writhed and seethed against Cameron with hostility. Cameron moved quickly forward with her face and kissed her, hard. P'dor realized that her body was getting what in needed and she relented, kissing back as their clothes pooled onto the floor.

30 hours later

P'dor awoke from a deep sleep. Her muscles protested against every movement. She closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep but could not because the memories of the last two days came flooding back. As panicked as a half Vulcan could she shot her eyes open, turned and called out, "Cam."

Cameron was sitting there on her bed watching over her wearing a bathrobe and holding a glass of water out to her. P'dor noticed the quickly healing bruises. "I'm very sorry, Cam" said P'dor.

Cam responded, "Why? What happened to you was part of who you are. If you were not who you are you would not be my friend"

"I'm sorry you had to this," P'dor replied, "I know you are still and will always love John. I'm so sorry"

"John and I had many conversations regarding physical intimacy. Considering _all _of the circumstances I do not believe John would have objected."

"You still should not have had to do this."

Cameron smiled as she gave her simple reply, "You needed help, I helped you, its what friends do"

_Well there lies the end of this chapter. I hope everyone likes how Cam is evolving as well as the story. New chapters coming up soon and the muse is still going crazy in my head._

_Insight and reviews as always are welcome._


	4. Fury From the Ashes

Author's Note: _Thank you all for the reviews for both my stories, especially last chapter. I was concerned if I had done the right thing with Cam and P'dor. Not much more to say so on with the show._

_Disclaimer: noun, 1. Statement indicating that I do not own any of the well known characters that appear on TV and film. They belong to Fox/WB and Paramount._

Chapter 4. Fury From the Ashes

"Why is it proving so difficult to find one last member?" thought Cameron as she walked away from another prospect for her flight team that responded with a rejection. During the last few days Cameron had recorded 106 different ways to attempt to say "no" without hurting the feelings of the person who made an offer. P'dor was having the same luck as Cameron. Pella had decided to not make matters worse by trying to help. The fact of the matter was clear. No one wanted to be part of a _once_ prestigious program that was in danger of being canceled at any time. The fact that two former seniors and honor graduate candidates were now bound for prison did not help matters.

Frustrated she made here way to her dorm room, sat at her desk and activated her computer to review messages she had received that day. Her eyes widened when she saw there were 68 messages waiting. She had cleared the inbox out the previous evening as P'dor slept. One was from her mother, Deanna. Five were from her grandma, Luaxana. Five more were from an academy newsletter advertising and describing upcoming events. What surprised her were the 57 messages from a single cadet, Yeager, Lisa. Cameron quickly opened the messages and it asked simply if there was still a position open on the flight team. She then read the remaining 56 assuming that this was a joke. All the messages revealed that Cadet Yeager was serious in her requests to join. Cameron could not believe it. The deadline for the roster was fast approaching and she desperately needed a forth. She still had doubts but could not let this possibility pass. Cameron stood up, checked her uniform and walked out of her dorm.

Cameron stopped in front of cadet Yeager's door and activated the door chime. After a disgruntled "come in" Cameron entered the room and saw what could only be described as a princess waiting for her knight from a dragon. "I'm looking for Lisa Yeager," Cameron stated. The "princess" rolled her eyes and pointed with her nail file to the other side of the dorm. Having gained that information Cam walked in the direction she was pointed in and came face to face with the "dragon."

If there was an image of the ideal Starfleet cadet, Lisa Yeager was the exact opposite. Cameron quickly took in her appearance. She had dyed her eyebrows and hair black which was barely within regulation length. On her face were numerous puncture scars on her ears, eyebrows, nose, and lips indicating she was once a fan of body jewelry. A quick scan from Cameron's optics revealed that she was _still_ a fan of body jewelry. Her uniform jacket which bore command major red, was tossed on her bunk revealing the tank top worn underneath as well as a tattoo on her left shoulder that depicted Tinkerbell being skewered by a hook and on of a band of barbed wire around her right bicep. There was another of a bar code on her right forearm that could not be read because she was skillfully playing a guitar in which the headphones over her ears were plugged into. To top it off she wore a silver studded, black leather collar.

Needing to get her new prospect's attention, Cameron walked over to her and unplugged her headphones.

"What the hell-" Lisa started before noticing who the offender was. Cameron noticed that she had slightly elongated canine teeth. Lisa quickly stood up removing her collar.

"I believe you wished to speak with me" Cameron looked at Lisa seriously.

"Yes but I was hoping for a little more," she paused directing her gaze at the 'princess' and continued "privacy."

"Perhaps we should take a walk" Cameron suggested and Lisa quickly agreed grabbing her jacket they both walked outside.

In the Central Courtyard....

"Why do you wish to join the flight team" asked Cameron after walking through the courtyard for 30 minutes with Lisa.

"Are you sure that I do?" Lisa returned with a question

"Yes, the large number of messages you sent me indicates that."

Lisa sighed as she stated, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" asked Cameron

"I suppose its just something I want to do, for me. My whole life I've tried to just be myself. Before I joined Starfleet I always felt trapped. Everyone telling me what to do, how to dress, what to _be_"

"Thank you for explaining, but please listen to what I need to say," Cameron paused, "my team is in trouble, we do need you. However, I need you to know that in only five months we will be competing in a competition here. We are being watched very closely. The Flight Team program can be canceled at any time. I need to know that while we are up there you know that though we are individuals we are in fact a team. We will need to be able to count on you."

Cameron's last words really sunk in to Lisa's mind. "I know", she said lowering her head. "Honestly, I do want to but I'm not sure I can."

"I understand. Please truly consider it. If you decide yes, then meet us here by the oak at 1730 tomorrow. We will be assisting Boothby."

"The grounds keeper?" inquired Cadet Yeager.

"Yes we assist him and he gives us advice on life. He is very wise. It helps us to bond as a team. And it helps relive stress." Cameron said turning towards her dorm.

Lisa Yeager was dumbfounded. _To be part of her team I have to dig in the dirt and plant......plants?_ It was ridiculous. Cameron must be crazy. There was no way she'd be out here on her time off gardening. Cadet Lisa Yeager started waiting by the oak at 1715 the next day

3 Months Later.....

"CHEERS" called all four cadets of the flight team lightly touching their wine glasses together. It had been decided to wait until all four were of _legal_ drinking age before they celebrated. Cameron looked around the table of the off installation pub at her team and a thought hit her. _This is the first time I've been in command._ The team that was collected here was truly eclectic. In an organization that was comprised mostly of humans, the flight team had one half Vulcan, one Andorian, one cyborg, and lastly a human. Cameron smiled as Lisa took this opportunity to speak.

"We should have a name"

P'dor raised an eyebrow, "A name? Why do we?"

"You know," Lisa started, "something to identify us. We are all very different people, but we came together. We deserve a name."

Cameron looked thoughtful as Pella asked, "Did you have one in mind?" Pella's antenna began to twitch.

"I don't kno-, wait. How about the furies?" said Lisa.

"The 'Furies'?" inquired keeping her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, because 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'" she quoted pointing at each of them.

Surprisingly every one of them had a light smile as Cameron said, "I like it" smiling at Lisa. Cameron then raised her half full glass again and started another toast, "To the Furies, we have all risen from our own ashes and may our struggles be marked with victory-"

"Or may we die in a blaze of glory." Lisa finished the toast and gazed at the looks she was getting. "I meant the team"

"Blaze of glory?" asked P'dor.

"It means that no matter how harsh our troubles we will go down fighting and never quit, together" Cameron explained.

"Oh" replied P'dor with a slight smile.

"Thank you for explaining" Lisa jabbed at Cameron and all four laughed.

"Very well. To the Furies" P'dor toasted as all four clinked their glasses and finished their wine.

Two Months Later....

Councilman Kern sat on the bridge of his Bird of Prey. He was on his way to Earth to attend the flight competition between Starfleet Academy and the Klingon Officer Training Academy. Statistically the Klingons were expected to win hands down in the five events culminating in a training dogfight. Kern knew better. He was one of the few members of the High Council that truly believed that the Federation was a valuable ally. Most others felt duty bound to protect the young, naive, and weak Federation. Kern knew however that the Federation performs at its best when the pressure is up. And now the pressure was very high for the young Federation flight team. As his ship received clearance to land he made his way to his quarters. Though serving on the Council was indeed an honor, he hated playing the diplomat. _Why can't more cultures appreciate blood wine, song, and a good brawl? _Upon landing he proceeded down the gangplank with his aide beside him. Pompous_ little p'tak _he thought.

Cameron called her team to attention as the Klingon representatives arrived. The looked sharp and their craft appeared in pristine condition though they were well used and broken in. The team had spent ten hours a week since forming practicing for this competition. She observed the councilman and his aid descend the gangplank of the Bird of Prey and noticed that the councilman wore ceremonial armor of a Klingon warrior. His aide wore fine furs and walked daintily as Kern walked with heavy steps. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the aide lean to Kern and mumble something that only she could hear. "Ha. They send _women_ out to challenge us." Cameron quickly searched here files on Klingons and came up with what would be the appropriate response.

With the poise only a terminator could have she stalked up to them ignoring the new Commandant's yelling to return to her post. Stepping directly in front of his aide she brought forward her right fist in a light punch(for her) to the Klingon's stomach, doubling him over. She then brought her left fist down in another light punch(for her) to the aide's jaw, knocking him out cold and landing on the gangplank. Cameron then let out a series of explicit curses in Klingon ending with spitting on his prone form. Everyone looked at Cameron with surprise and Kern was hiding a smile.

Cameron turned to Kern and said, "I apologize for the display but what warrior or leader would allow such an insult towards their warriors to pass unchallenged?"

Kern no found it very hard to hide his smile now, "Very well _warrior_, I believe honor is satisfied."

"Not yet," replied Cameron as she opened the aide's robes and withdrew his dak'tog, the traditional knife worn by Klingons. "he may have this back when he apologizes."

Kern didn't bother hiding it anymore as he burst out with a belly laugh, "And so it shall be. May I have the honor of your name?"

"Cadet Cameron Troi-Conner" was Cameron's answer.

Kern extended his hand which she started to take but he locked their forearms instead, grasping near her elbow allowing her to grasp his. "I have heard of you" he spoke and smiled then whispered to her, "I do how you and your mate are soon shown the recognition and honor you deserve."

They released as they traded "Q'apla" and Cameron made her way to her team and in a low voice explained what had happened. As Kern made his way to his guest quarters Cameron noticed one of the faculty approaching them under the gaze of the Bolian Admiral that was their new Commandant. She quickly dismissed her team to accept her ass-chewing alone. Not one left and it was notice by the Commandant who smirked.

Lacking the cohesion of a team that had worked together for years it was not surprising that the Federation team lost. The Furies fought hard though and the competition was not decided until the final dogfight melee. The final score was 3-2 in favor of the Klingons. Kern praised all participants and stated that Chancellor Gowron would be looking forward to a repeat performance next year on Qonos. That combined with that Kern's aide was attacked while still technically still on board a Klingon ship was how Cameron only acquired a fare share of demerits. Cameron now faced the challenge of assuring her team that the loss was not her team's fault but her own. It took a few minutes of yelling, consoling, and praising. Finally she reminded them "We will have one more chance next year." She would make it so.

Leaving the locker room the cadets were met with cheers lead by the red squad. Cameron tried to thank everybody but was tackled by a distraught, grieving and reassuring Luaxana. Once again Cameron actually thanked God that she was not human.

_I'm sorry about the few days delay but work picked back up and my time to write has decreased but I am not giving up. There will be three more chapters to this story and then more adventures begin._

_Final Trials will take place during Cameron's senior year and will include parts of the courts-martial of Cadets Winslow and Narsh._

_Rite of Passage shall focus on the Kobayashi Maru test. All trekkies know the significance and if you don't know.......ask one._

_A New Leaf shall focus on graduation and the ramifications of the Federation officially recognizing the War against Skynet as part of the third world war._

_I like how this is going. Cam is making eclectic friends and I'm trying to evolve her at a good pace. As always Muses, Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcome._


	5. Final Trials

Author's Note: _Thank you all for your reviews and insight and for reading. I finally have enough caffeine in my system so lets get on with it._

Chapter 5. Final Trials

"I'm sorry. A large part of me hopes you win this," the Judge Advocate officer told Cameron as he exited the turbo lift. Cameron's only reply was a curt and polite nod as she exited and made her way to the courtroom.

The meaning behind the apology was not lost on Cameron. The courts-martial had taken place during the 90 day break between her junior and senior year so it did not affect anyone's studies. This process was new to Cameron. In the Resistance, if something like this happened, a decision was made quickly and discipline and punishment was handed out immediately. Time and resources could not be "wasted" on an actual trial. Starfleet's approach focused on protecting everyone's rights as well as protecting those who had been accused wrongly. Unfortunately because of this the guilty sometimes went unpunished. Cameron could not help but to be frustrated with it at the moment. Mostly because it was the trial of those that had tried to terminate her and it did take away from the time the flight team had chosen to practice.

Cadet Narsh would most likely be found guilty. In his arrogance he believed that the explosion would destroy all evidence. In fact there was a metaphoric mountain of evidence, both physical and character, incriminating him. P'dor had testified that Narsh had been the last person inside both of their craft before the fated flight. Narsh was not an experienced engineer. He was both arrogant and sloppy. Cadet Winslow, however was different. There was actually no physical evidence that Winslow was involved. Narsh had refused to testify against him out of loyalty but soon found himself betrayed as Winslow testified against him. Winslow's legal representative had attempted to create reasonable doubt on most of the charges. Pella's testimony on his intent to sabotage their fighters was the only evidence against Cadet Winslow. Cameron could not hold any fault to his representative, he was doing what his duty dictated even if he didn't like it.

Cameron made her way into the courtroom and found her seat next to her team and could not help but notice Picard, Data, and Deanna were present with Deanna sitting next to her. Deanna told her that the _Enterprise_ was in orbit and Picard and Data had insisted on attending. They all had received word that a verdict and sentencing had been reached. They all waited for the Starfleet Judge and his 8 deliberating officers returned to the courtroom. The Judge entered preceded by his officers.

"All rise" called a security chief upon the judge's entrance and all personnel stood.

"Be seated. I now call this courts-martial to order" he said tapping the bell on his bench three times. "Have the defendants rise."

Narsh and Winslow stood and the judge continued, "Cadets Narsh and Winslow, we have reached a verdict. Cadet Narsh, on both charges of 'sabotage to federation property; guilty as charged."

Low murmurs and nods were observed. "On the charge of 'destruction of federation property'; guilty as charged. On the charge of 'assault with the intent to cause bodily harm'; guilty as charged. On the charge of 'attempted murder'; guilty as charged"

Narsh had a sullen look as the sentence was read, "It is the judgment of this courts martial that without the possibility of parole you serve 80 years imprisonment at a maximum security penal facility and receive a dishonorable discharge from Starfleet" He then tapped the bell twice with his gavel.

"Cadet Kevin Winslow, on both charges of 'sabotage to federation property'; guilty as charged, on the charge of 'destruction of federation property'; not guilty, on the charge of 'assault with intent to cause bodily harm'; not guilty, and on the charge of attempted murder'; not guilty. Cadet Winslow you will serve ten years at New Zealand penal colony with the possibility of parole after a period of seven years after which you shall receive a dishonorable discharge from Starfleet."

The judged tapped his gavel to the bell twice more. The only not disappointed face was Winslow's as he attempted to shake the hand of his representative. The representative politely refused. The murmurs grew louder than normal. Everyone _knew_ that Winslow was overall responsible but it could not be proven. The judge raised his voice and called the courtroom to order.

"This courts-martial now stands adjourned," he stated and tapped the bell three last times and exited. Both defendants were escorted out by security personnel as everyone else filed out of the courtroom.

The three other furies left telling Cameron that they would be waiting outside. Deanna tried to console her as Captain Picard and Data assumed the roll of crowd control. Cameron tried to convince Deanna that she was really alright. Though she was disappointed at the end verdict she was relieved that the ordeal was finally over. The four of them walked into the hallway and were met by three very put out furies. P'dor had her usual passive look while Pella looked slightly guilty. All three had a hint of anger in their eyes. Lisa Yeager showed the most as she spoke.

"So Cam, are we going to just let this slide?" she asked.

Captain Picard was about to give this cadet a lecture when Cameron interceded. "Yes we are. It is out of our hands and we shall not lower ourselves to their level." Picard canceled whatever he had to say as he and Deanna watched their charge address her team. Lisa quickly composed herself and the three furies looked at her awaiting instruction.

"We have more important things to worry about. We have a competition to win in seven months. This has been stressful, for all of us. There shall be no practice today. I suggest we all unwind and calm ourselves. We will meet at the simulator at 0800 tomorrow, OK?"

When no one objected Cameron nodded to them to dismiss them. The three furies departed to each find their own means of relaxation. With a last few words, a hug for her mother and a handshake for her sponsor, and a "thank you" for both of them Cameron left for her quarters. Picard watched as she left with pride thinking to himself, _She will make a fine officer and ,one day, a fine Captain. _She noticed P'dor meditating and quickly changed into her dancer's apparel. Ballet had always helped organize her CPU and there was so much for her to do; a flight competition to win, classes to take, final exams to help her team to study for, and a flight team to look after. It looked to be a busy year.

Qonos, Seven Months Later...

In the launch bay Cameron looked over the other three members of her team. Yes, _her_ team. The last seven months had been a whirlwind. Everything that one did it seemed that at least one of the other was with them. They had worked and trained to the point of exhaustion at some times that Cameron insist that rest was not needed but required. The furies did not always agree with her.

Planning for the "air show" portion of the competition was extremely taxing but each member had brought forth ideas and even a hint of their own self into the performance. P'dor brought her technical knowledge and calculated the necessary equations to make the seemingly dangerous maneuvers safe. It would require near perfect timing. Pella had brought a demeanor as cool as her home moon and created computer simulations to show all members what their predominantly Klingon audience would see. Lisa Yeager had added an element of showmanship. She had recommended two songs to be played both to the audience and to them as they flew to "put them in the mood." She had chosen two ancient songs from earth: "Live to Win" by Paul Stanley and "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi.

Cameron served as the final authority for everything planned. She had even been able to make a few additions such as a high speed fly-by of the VIP stand followed by a firework display drop that would create the image of the Klingon seal. She had even be able to incorporate elements of dance into the performance. The end result had been spectacular. The furies could not hear the applause but they could feel it. Pella piped the reaction of the VIP stand onto their monitors and they smiled at what they saw. Chancellor Gowron, their Commandant, as well as a significant portion of the Klingon High Council were cheering but the last image was shocking. Emperor Khaless himself, though a clone of the original, was the spiritual and moral leader of the empire and he was in attendance. His right fist was clenched over his heart in salute. The furies did not need to wait for the results. They knew they had won this portion.

All that remained was the tactical melee. Like last year the competition was tied at two victories apiece. This last contest would be the deciding factor. Cameron looked at them under the guise of inspecting their readiness. They were ready she knew. Their faces seemed set in stone and their equipment was as immaculate as their posture. In truth she didn't know what to say. She knew they needed to hear something but the words were not coming. They had all worked so long and hard together for this. She knew that they would do anything for her and each other, even die. She did not want them to die, she wanted them to succeed and win. They _deserved_ it. In her doubt she wished John was here. He always knew what to say and do. Cameron searched her archives for the right thing to say. She finally decided on her words and spoke.

"Furies, very few people will witness what we do today. Most are not even aware that this is even happening. We will one day fly again, but most likely in shuttles and from different starships. It is highly doubtful that we will fly together again. The future, however, is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. What is important is now. We have one more flight, one more challenge to surmount. Weather we succeed or fail know that I am proud to have you here and lead you. I believe that John would be proud as well." Cameron steeled her self as she finished, "what happens in the future is for tomorrow furies. For today, for those who do see us, let us make them _remember_ the final flight of The Furies."

Cameron noticed their reaction to John's name. Just the day before they had received notice that Cameron's memories had been accepted as factual events that had taken place between 2007 and 2027. The new history of the new dark age before the Eugenics Wars had become required reading. Everyone knew of John Connor the great general. Cameron had told them of John Connor the man. Their chests puffed out slightly and their chins raised ¼ inch. Cameron gave Lisa Yeager, her deputy flight leader a curt nod.

Yeager returned the nod then stood in front of the other furies. "Furies to your craft and begin pre-flight checks. Move." she ordered and all four entered their fighters and began take off procedure.

The Furies met the Klingons near one of the moons orbiting Qonos and immediately locked in "battle". There were no pleasantries exchanged, no chatter. The Klingons still had a five fighter team compared to the Furies' four. The odds were evened on the furies first volley. The next 20 minutes were filled with a simulated dance of aeronautical death. All participants fought with intensity that they had not experienced before. Once one fighter was "killed" it would power down and move off to an assembly area and wait. The battle became one of attrition until only Cameron and the Klingon flight lead remained. For ten more minutes they dueled until Cameron was able to line up behind him for the perfect shot and began to squeeze the trigger.

Her proximity alarm interrupted her. She looked up and saw an Orion pirate cruiser heading strait for them. She and the Klingon narrowly escaped colliding with it. The Klingon ships reconstituted and rejoined their flight leader and they began to engage the cruiser. Cameron was rejoined by the furies as Pella spoke up.

"I've intercepted a message. The Orion's have kidnapped a group of Klingons for use as slaves, most likely children. It will be 5 minutes before Klingon reinforcements can pursue"

"The Orion's will have gone to warp by then." growled Yeager

"I agree" stated P'dor

"Disable training weapons and prepare to engage in combat" Cameron ordered. Just then she received a message from Admiral Nacheyev.

"Connor, stand down your flight and return to the landing bay. This is a Klingon matter."

"I'm sorry admiral, you are breaking-" Cameron started.

"Don't even attempt that Cadet. Return to the landing bay NOW!!"

Cameron's eyes glowed an intense blue as she internally elevated Nacheyev's status to "Queen Bitch-Whore" and responded, "Admiral, by the agreement set down by the Kittomer Accords, the Federation and Starfleet is bound and required to assist the Klingon Empire with any and all external threats to their sovereignty.. As commander in the field, I choose honor our alliance until reinforcements arrive. Connor out."

Cameron switched off the com before the admiral could interrupt and the furies engaged the Orions. This battle seemed hopeless. Even the weapons on the Klingon fighters could barely scratch the shields of the cruiser as it plodded along to escape the gravity well of the moon and go to warp. Pella and P'dor were firing less often than everyone else and it soon became apparent why. A phaser blast from Pella's trainer penetrated the shields and impacted on the hull. The Orions returned fire at this as all nine fighters skillfully dodged being far more nimble.

"I've found it. Their shields are modulating at a rate of 17.538" called Pella over the com.

"Set all weapons to match" ordered Cameron as all the furies complied. She quickly transmitted the information to the Klingon flight lead.

"Well done. We will engage their weapon systems. You engage their warp and impulse engines. We will see victory today. Q'apla." stated the Klingon as both flights broke off then came about for their attack runs.

Now that the Orion's shields were useless the fighting intensified. The fighters weapons had little to no affect on the hull, however certain points were vulnerable. The Furies aggressively attacked the impulse engines first, disabling them. They then concentrated on their warp nacelles. They were better armored and their phasers had little effect. But the cruiser was now immobile with only its thrusters to move it. One Klingon was reckless and was struck head on by an Orion torpedo destroying him and his ship instantly. A feral war cry erupted from the com as a Vor'cha class attack cruiser and a bird of prey dropped out of warp. The remaining eight fighters peeled off and Cameron transmitted the shield modulation to the arriving Klingons. The Vor'cha fired two torpedoes and they impacted squarely on the Orion's starboard warp nacelle. The Orions surrendered without a fight at that point.

En route to Qonos, Cameron ordered the Furies into the "missing man formation" which brought an inquire from the Klingon flight lead. She explained that it was a human custom to honor those who had fallen in battle. The Klingons assumed the same formation and proceeded to the landing bay along side the Furies.

After landing they were all greeted by a swarm of yelling and cheering Klingons. They were shouting, cheering and waving a complex variety of Klingon weapons in the air. A bottle of blood wine was thrust at Cameron which she accepted, took a long drink, and handed it back to the Klingon. The Klingon made sure to thrust the drink at every fury, which they accepted and took their own drink. P'dor took a small sip while Yeager chugged what was left. A horn sounded and the Klingons parted a space between the new arrivals and both flight teams. They all saw a stoic Emperor Khaless, a slightly smirking Commandant, and a fuming Nacheyev. Khaless approached the pilots and began to speak drawing his dak'tog.

"You all fought as warriors and with honor. Let everyone remember the day that our children and the children of allies joined together and stood strong to defend the empire against a far superior foe"

Khaless then approached the Klingon flight team and held his dak'tog in front of him. The Klingon grasped the blade with his hand drawing blood and let it soak into the blade. Cameron recognized this as a sort of blessing. Khaless continued the blessing and finished with the Klingon flight leader. Khaless then approached the Furies with his dak'tog still out at the same level. Cameron realized what was happening and directed her team to pull up their right sleeves. Pella grabbed the blade first hesitantly letting her blue blood collect on it. P'dor took it without emotion allowing her green blood to trickle on the blade. Yeager was stone faced as she grasped the blade and barely let out a short breath from the pain. Khaless then blessed Cameron in the same manner as she was as stoic as he. Khaless then ordered that the Furies be awarded their own dak'tog bearing the Klingon seal. The blades were awarded out and the Furies wore them proudly.

An official stepped forward with the competition trophy. The dogfight was incomplete and there would not be an opportunity to repeat it. The Klingons had been awarded victory due to combined points. All the Klingons lightly cheered with the exception of the flight team as he reluctantly accepted the trophy. He gazed upon it then turned back to his team. Saying something in Klingon he approached Cameron and the Furies with his team in tow. Standing in front of Cameron he offered the trophy to her.

"As humans would say, you had me dead to rights Cameron, Daughter of Deanna." he started. "We all know it was the Furies who were victorious this day"

Cameron respectfully accepted the trophy and raised it high above her head. The Klingons then cheered wildly. The furies accepted their "hoorays" with poise and grace as everyone began chanting "FURIES, FURIES, FURIES.......". All except Admiral Nacheyev who simply turned and left.

Heading back to Earth.....

Cameron entered the Commandant's quarters and stood at attention. On his order she assumed the position of "at ease". The Bolian Admiral looked her over before he sighed and then spoke.

"Cadet Connor, what you did was dangerous, reckless and against protocol." he started. "However we can not ignore the result of your actions, how you carried them out, or even why you took them. Whatever combat experience you do have, you have none in deep space. Your team has less combat experience than you. They could have been killed. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Sir, I did what I felt needed to be done with the situation. My team are also my friends. I know what they can do. As members of Starfleet we are bound to uphold the Federation's ideals. The responsibility is mine. If there is to be disciplinary action, I gave the order. I am prepared to accept the full consequences alone."

"Imposing disciplinary action will prove difficult. Your actions impressed the leadership of the Klingon Empire, improving our relations with them and strengthening our alliance. However don't let something like this happen again Cadet." the Commandant instructed her. "That will be all, dismissed."

Cameron turned and proceeded to the door. Before she could open it she was interrupted "Oh, and Cadet?" She turned to see him smiling at her as he said "Well done."

"Thank you, sir" was her reply as she opened the doors and left. She was confronted by the three other furies with a barrage of questions. Apparently they feared her expulsion. Cameron only smiled and stated, "We did good."

_Finally done. I know some are disappointed with the trial but consider that there was really a big lack of evidence against Winslow. A reoccurring bad guy is also good antagonist in stories. Cameron will have a reckoning with Skynet so don't worry._

_As always please press the green review button_


	6. Rite of Passage

Author's Note: _Here it is, the vaunted Kobayashi Maru. The no win scenario created by Starfleet that all starfleet cadets must take and only one cadet in history has ever beat. Here you go kiddies, enjoy._

_I own none of this so please do not send me any funding_

Chapter 6. Rite of Passage

Cameron joined her friends, Lisa and Pella in the Academy mess hall. The last few months since their competition had seen a steady preparation for graduation. Final exams had been taken and passed. The last two weeks in class had been filled with discussion and debate concerning the subject matter of that particular class. Orders of first assignment had already been received by some cadets. Cameron sat down at their table with her plate which had very little food on it and greeted them.

"Where is P'dor" asked Lisa

"I don't know. An hour ago a security officer came to our quarters and asked her to follow him. I hope she is not in trouble." said Cameron

A look of recognition came to both Lisa and Pella as they then stared intently at their food. Cameron asked, "Do you two know what's going on?"

There was a long silence before Lisa spoke up, "Yes, and if its something you don't know already then we can't talk about it."

Cameron tilted her head to the side in confusion. Something was going on. Her friends would not normally keep something like this a secret from her, unless they were ordered to. Not wanting them to have to choose between friendship and duty Cameron decided to change the subject.

"Have either of you received orders yet?"

"No" they both replied. Lisa continued "my sponsor was stationed on a starbase, I haven't requested anything. Just want to see where the solar winds take me."

"I didn't have a sponsor," started Pella again. "I've requested the _Galaxy, Enterprise, _and the_ Intrepid._ I have not had any response. What about you?"

Cameron replied "No, no orders yet. I've only requested the _Enterprise_. That is where my sponsor and mom are assigned. My sponsor is actually the captain."

Just as they were about to gossip more a security officer approached Cameron and stopped behind her. "Cadet Connor?" Cameron turned and nodded in affirmation. "Please follow me" was all the officer said.

Cameron followed the security officer through the courtyard to the main office building. Walking through she noticed Boothby as he gave her a knowing glance. He gave her a wry smile and nodded his head and set back to his work. They proceeded into the office building and stepped into a waiting turbo lift. Once they entered the doors closed and the officer operated the lift to carry them to the third floor. He then tapped his com-badge and they both dematerialized.

They rematerialized in a room with no windows and a pair of secure holodeck doors. There was a computer console located by the left side wall operated by two officers. One of her instructors stood before the doors and approached her.

"Cadet, welcome to the Kobayashi Maru test. You will not be graded or evaluated on this test but it must be conducted if you are one day to command a starship. You are now also under orders to not discuss this test with anyone that does not know of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" was Cameron's only reply.

"Good" he continued, "you must choose a class of ship for the computer to set up the simulation." he said gesturing to the computer panel next to the door.

Cameron approached the panel and began looking over ship classes. She assumed that the difficulty of the test would be adjusted depending on what she chose. For a few moments she considered the new _Defiant_ class. It intrigued her. It was the first pure starship designed and built specifically for war. It was fast, agile, equipped with ablative armor, powerful pulse phasers, and new quantum torpedoes. It's low profile would make it difficult to hit and with its powerful weapons it could strike back, _hard_. However only one prototype had yet been built and no one yet knew what it was capable of with its over sized warp core. Too much power and unpredictable Cameron reluctantly looked for another option.

She scanned the specifications of the venerable _Excelsior _class. Originally designed over 90 years ago it was the third oldest class vessel in the fleet. Only the Miranda and Oberth classes were older. It was designed and built when the tensions between the Federation and Klingon Empire were high. It was also designed with a reinforced hull and structural integrity in order to survive the stresses of trans-warp travel and still function normally. The end result was that through many refits the _Excelsior_ class was able to sustain a lot of damage and had numerous phaser banks over the hull and saucer. Cameron made her choice and looked to her instructor patiently. He turned to her and spoke again.

"Computer run test and open holodeck doors" The doors opened to reveal the inside of a turbo lift. "You are in command of the _U.S.S. Beowulf _and have been assigned to patrol the Romulan neutral zone. Any ship that enters on either side is considered and act of war. Please enter the turbo lift"

Cameron complied as the instructor spoke again. "When you are ready announce 'begin'. Do you have any questions?" when she remained silent he said, "Good luck Cadet." He walked away and the doors closed.

Cameron noticed when the doors closed that her uniform changed to that of a full starfleet officer. She reached up to check the right side of her collar and realized that there were four pips indicating she was the captain. She allowed herself a quick smile before she cleared her mind of all distractions and performed a self diagnostic. Reading she was functioning optimally she announced "begin" and the doors opened to show a complete _Excelsior_ class bridge with all stations manned. She began to walk towards _her _chair. "Report"

The ops officer looked at her and stated, "We have arrived at our start point ready to conduct our patrol. All systems functioning normally."

"Very well send a message to Starbase 557 and tell them we have begun our mission," Cameron commanded. "Helm, proceed with our patrol at ½ impulse power and keep us at least one light year from the neutral zone. Tactical, conduct your sweeps into the zone."

"Yes, sir" they both replied as Cameron sat down in the captain's chair. She could not describe the feeling she felt. _Is this how Picard feels all the time?_ She allowed a small smile as she began to wait.

She had been waiting for over an hour but she was patient, as only a terminator could be. She began to busy the crew with random tasks to keep them alert. Taking a sip of her coffee she began to make conversation with her executive officer as well as the rest of the bridge crew. A good captain knows their crew as well as their ship. Shortly after the second hour of their patrol the ops officer's panel began with an alert and the officer called.

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call, audio only"

"Put it on speakers." Cameron ordered

"_To any vessel within range, this is the Kobayashi Maru. An asteroid struck on of our nacelles at warp. We have lost all power and are immobile. Life support is failing. Please anyone render assistance."_

"Message repeats Captain."

"Can you trace that signal?"

"Yes Captain. It is coming from bearing 037 mark 3. Distance: two light years" The ops officer gave the bearing with a grim look, "In the neutral zone."

"Computer, stats on Kobayashi Maru" Cameron demanded and the information came onto the view screen.

_U.S.S. Kobayashi Maru_

_Fuji class fuel transport_

_Crew: 25_

_Civilian passengers: 50_

_Cargo: 30,000 metric tons of plasma fuel_

Cameron thought of what to do for a full second. "Ops, relay that message to Starbase 557, tag it urgent. Then broadcast into the neutral zone that we will be entering to conduct a rescue mission and we request escort. Broadcast at one minute intervals."

She looked at the helmsman. "Helm, plot an intercept course, warp 9"

"Captain, may I remind you that if a Federation shi-" started the helmsman

"I am fully aware of that," stated Cameron more firmly. "Warp 9"

"Course plotted and set"

"Engage" she commanded.

The helmsman obeyed and the _Beowulf _went to warp.

As the "ship" approached the neutral zone Cameron asked, "Any sign of escort?"

"None." Replied the Tactical officer.

"Steady as she goes." said Cameron.

After a few moments the ops officer called out, "We are approaching the Kobayashi Maru, Captain"

"Bring us out of warp. On screen." Cameron observed as the derelict ship appeared on the view screen. She was listing and appeared to be in poor shape. The tactical officer only confirmed it.

"I am reading massive damage to the warp drive. Power is failing throughout the ship as is their life support"

"Life signs?" asked Cameron

"I am reading 71 life signs"

"Helm, bring us alongside her inside of transporter range keeping her to our starboard side. Ops have the transporter rooms begin an evacuation of the Kobayashi Maru"

"And the ship, Captain?" asked her executive officer.

"If we can tow it to Federation space safely we will, If not we will scuttle her." Orders understood the bridge crew went about there duties. "Tactical, keep an eye out for Romulans"

"Aye, Captain"

After a few moments Cameron started receiving word of casualties being transported over and being sent to sick bay. The tactical officer exclaimed, "Captain, three Romulan vessels decloaking, they are charging weapons!"

"RED ALERT, raise shields and charge phasers and load torpedo bays!!" replied Cameron.

Two Romulan warbirds and one shrike decloaked. One warbird on the opposite side of the Kobayashi Maru, and the other and the shrike decloaked to the _Beowulf's_ port side, just outside of weapons range. The first warbird fired its disruptor at the Kobayashi Maru, destroying it and sending burning plasma at the _Beowulf._ She was barely able to raise her shields in time as the plasma impacted.

"Shields down to 75%"

Cameron needed an escape route. The ship was surrounded. She could not go around the Romulans so decided to go through one. "Helm, bring us to bearing 095, increase to full impulse power and tip the bow -5 degrees."

"Thats directly at the warbird!!"

"Do it" Cameron ordered. "Tactical prepare to fire all saucer dorsal phasers in a successive pattern at the forward warbird, fire on my command."

"Phasers ready" he said as more disrubtors and plasma torpedoes struck the shields. "Shields down to 33 %"

Cameron waited for the right moment, "Fire!"

Five phaser beams fired individually from their banks on the top of the saucer and impacted the same location on the warbirds shields as the Federation ship cruised to the Romulan.

"Now tip the bow up ten degrees and prepare the same firing pattern for the ventral phasers followed by a full spread of torpedoes."

"Ready Captain" said the tactical officer. More weapon strikes impacted. "Shields down to ten percent, weapons locked on target"

"Fire!" As before 5 phaser beams fired in a row and impacted off the Romulan's shields followed by three photon torpedoes from each forward bay for a total of six. The last phaser penetrated the shields and impacted on the warbird's hull. The torpedoes streaked through and impacted the hull as well. Six antimatter warheads reacted with the matter of the hull and created massive damage as the ship exploded. Just what Cameron had planned.

"Take us through the explosion and then turn to course 195 mark 1 and engage at maximum warp" Cameron ordered to the helmsman. "Tactical lock and fire at will on the shrike behind us, keep it off our backs"

"Aye, Captain" was his reply as he carried out his orders. It was too late. The shrike released a burst from its disruptor and three plasma torpedoes. They streaked towards the _Beowulf_ and the disruptors brought down the shields and the plasma torpedoes impacted squarely on the port side nacelle, cutting it in half and sending the ship listing.

The crew was rocked to the ground and Cameron barely maintained her balance. Cameron stated "Report!"

The ops officer got back to his station and read of the damage report, "Main power offline, weapons and shields offline, we lost one nacelle and only have impulse power."

Cameron quickly assessed the situation. They were outnumbered, surrounded, and without reinforcements. And Cameron knew what Romulans did with their prisoners. The second warbird had moved to cut off their escape. Both Romulan ships stopped firing.

"Capitan they are transmitting a message on audio"

"Let's hear it" barked Cameron

"_Federation vessel, you are disabled and surrounded. Surrender now and your lives will be spared and the Federation shall not be blamed for this transgression. You have 5 minutes to comply"_

"Transmission ended Captain."

Cameron sat down in her chair and suddenly she knew what she had to do. She tapped the call button for engineering. "Engineering, give me full power to the impulse engines, give me everything we have left including life support if you have to."

She looked around at the bridge and at what was left of the crew, "We shall not be prisoners. Launch the log buoy. Helm set a collision course with the warbird, set speed to flank."

The helmsman quietly obeyed and the _Beowulf _began moving quickly towards its target. The Romulans realized what she was doing and the shrike began firing and the warbird began to turn to avoid a collision. Both were could not affect the outcome as the _Beowulf's_ strengthened hull and reinforced structural integrity held. The tactical officer began a countdown as it looked like the bow would strike directly at the warbird's starboard nacelle.

"ten seconds to impact, 8,7,6,5,4" Cameron closed her eyes, "3,2,1"

Silence, there was no sound or force of impact except for Cameron's rear impacting the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a holodeck. Somehow she had forgotten. She took stock of her situation. All dirt and grime from the battle was gone. Her cadet uniform was ripped in some places and some of her hair had fallen out of its restraints. Other than that everything was normal. The holodeck doors opened and the instructor walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Well you seem none the worse for wear. And might I say that that tactic is rarely attempted."

"What was the purpose of this test, sir?" Cameron asked.

"Simply to let you feel what it is like to command and to present you with a no-win situation in which you may one day face. We want you to see the good and bad and look inside yourself to see if this is what you really want. You don't need to answer now or at all. Just think about it"

"Oh, thank you for explaining. I believe I understand now."

"Good, are you ready to return?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

At the instructors nod she was transported to her dorm room where P'dor was waiting for her. P'dor asked, "Are you alright?"

Cameron looked at her, remembered the feeling she had of sitting in the captain's chair and replied with a smile, "Yes, I'm fine"

_Well how do you like it? I had to make some changes to the original but I hope I kept it true enough. Just a quick explanation to any who have this question. The difference between full speed and flank speed is that when a ship's speed is set to full then it is traveling at the fastest it can safely. Flank speed is as fast as the ship can go with no regard to safety or weather or not the engines will explode. I hope everyone who read enjoyed. Please review at your leisure._


	7. A New Leaf

Author's Note: _Ta-Da!! It's graduation day. Many of us look back and remember it as a "coming of age" experience and for Cam it will be no different. This chapter may be a bit fluffy but it has been a long time coming._

_Shout outs:_

_acer-sigma—I believe you are correct_

_Starclipper01—It has been my intention to introduce Catherine in this chapter and hopefully bricks shall be shat_

_jameron4eva—Remember the Alamo_

_Casobs2—Thank you, I am trying to develop Cam's command style as a combination of John and Kirk_

_Starman800—Thank you_

_none of these characters are mine, only the story. NOW DANCE PUPPETS DANCE_

Chapter 7. A New Leaf

It was a clear, breezy day in San Francisco. All the students of her class sat around Cameron. Instead of their normal cadet uniform they were all dressed in the dress uniform of Starfleet Officers. It was graduation day. The day that they would commence with their new lives and careers. Looking around she saw nervous faces of the cadets and the proud faces of the audience. Many high ranking Federation officials were in attendance as well as sponsors, friends and family. Cameron spotted her mother, Deanna with her grandmother, Luaxana sitting next to her. Deanna had a proud smile and Luaxana kept dabbing her eye with a tissue. Boothby had even managed to reserve a seat. Cameron had suspected the always had one reserved.

Cameron could not explain her slight nervousness. There was no threat here but she could not explain the strange twinge in her abdomen. Not wanting to embarrass herself, her friends or family she schooled her face into an non emotional mask. Knowing her friends were going through the same ordeal helped. Cameron had not been an honor graduate because of her accumulated demerits. She took some pride in that. She was not perfect.

The ceremony itself was complex. First the Federation Anthem was played followed by speeches made by members of the faculty and the Commandant expressing their pride in all the cadets. Then speeches of Admirals speaking words of inspiration to the cadets. Finally the Valedictorian gave her speech saying that the cadets were now "ready". Then came the famous "walk across the stage". The movement was organized and efficient. The cadets walked in line to receive their diplomas and their ensign pips. Each cadet was then announced by their new rank. Cameron could not help but smile as the Commandant pinned on her pip and the announcer called out "Ensign Cameron Troi-Conner."

Cameron followed the other new officers and retook her seat as the walk continued and finished. Next those who received awards and honors were recognized starting with the Honor Graduates. The entire Flight Team received honors as well, including Pella who was supposed to be ineligible. Cameron had stated that the Furies would accept no honors if Pella was ineligible. The ceremony was almost complete when the Commandant then stood next to the podium with his aide standing next to him. The aide carried a tray with two oblong velvet boxes and three padds. The Commandant whispered something to the speaker.

The speaker then announced, "Ensign Connor, approach the center of the stage."

Cameron obeyed and faced the audience at the position of attention. The Commandant approached as well and stopped just short of reaching her. The Commandant then smiled at Cameron then nodded to the speaker. Cameron briefly wondered what was happening until the speaker began again.

"Attention to orders:" All Starfleet personnel stood at attention. "Starfleet Command has taken notice of the valor, fidelity, professional excellence, and leadership potential of Cameron Troi-Connor. In view of these qualities she is hereby promoted from Ensign to Lieutenant Junior-Grade. Signed, Galen Hamor, Admiral, Starfleet Academy, Commandant" The Commandant pinned a dark colored pip next to her solid ensign pip and Cameron managed to stand a little straiter as the Commandant handed her a padd with the orders. Applause could be heard loudly.

The speaker began again when the applause died down. "Attention to orders: From the year 2007-2027, Cameron Troi-Connor fought with valor and distinction in the protection of humanity before the Federation was even born. Due to her bravery against armed and moral foes, it is our honor and pleasure to award, on behalf of Starfleet Command, her the 'Christopher Pike Medal for Valor.'" The applause was louder and accompanied by wolf whistles and the Commandant pinned the medal just over left breast. Cameron began to grow misty eyed. She knew it was the second highest award for any citizen of the Federation.

Cameron was ready to take her seat again as the speaker continued. "Attention to orders: From the year 1984-2027, General John Connor constantly fought with uncommon courage and valor against one of the greatest threats to humanity. Through this conflict he protected and upheld the ideals of the Federation by fighting against prejudice and allowing his foes to break free of the shackles of slavery. In light of his sacrifice and dedication to humanity and freedom the Federation Council is proud to award General John Connor the 'Zephram Cochran Medal of Honor' posthumously. The award shall be presented by the Commandant of Starfleet Academy to his widow, Lt. Cameron Troi-Connor"

Cameron parted her lips as a tear fell down her face. Her John was finally being recognized. The applause was deafening. Cameron could barely make out the cheers of Deanna, Luaxana, and the Furies. She was able to compose herself as the Commandant handed her the green velvet box with the lid open containing the highest award Starfleet could award for anyone. She was expected to make a speech but the Commandant shook his head and directed her to take her seat which she was barely able to march to. The Commandant the took up the podium.

"I now declare this class graduated"

A somewhat loud cheer emanated from all as audience and new officers charged into one another. Cameron found Deanna and Luaxana and almost crashed into them. A hug from her grandmother would not help her, she needed both of them. Her CPU as almost crashing. She didn't understand what was happening. She was happy, proud, and relived. Why was she crying? Both women embraced her at once and began soothing her. This was a very emotional day for her even though she was a cyborg.

Several moments later, Cameron entered her dorm room. She had not received an assignment and had no further orders. So she said her farewells to the Furies and made her way to her room. There she found a message to report to the Commandant's office. She thought it strange but complied and proceeded to his office. Upon arrival she found the other three Furies waiting. She activated the door chime and waited for him to reply "enter."

All four entered and stood at attention before his desk. He rose and greeted them, "Good you are all here, at ease"

They assumed the required position. He the began again, "I have withheld your orders because you four have an odd choice," he picked up four padds and continued, "Yeager you have been assigned to Starbase 147, Pella you have been assigned to the starship _Cairo, _P'dor, you have been assigned to Deep Space 5, and Connor, Captain Picard has requested you on board the _Enterprise._" The furies nodded, P'dor and Lisa in resignation.

"Or," the commandant paused holding up a 5th padd, "Yeager, Pella, and P'dor can be assigned under the command of Lt. Connor as she takes command of the 1st Tactical Fighter Wing to test the feasibility of tactical fighters on board starships. You would be posted on board the _Enterprise._ Your actions on Qonos, the growing Marquis terrorist threat and the increasing new threat of the dominion has convinced Starfleet Command to attempt this project and even though you are newly graduated, you do have the most combat flight experience in Starfleet."

All four Furies lit up. They would get to fly again and doing something important that they believed in as well. Cameron turned to the Furies to see three heads nodding.

"I believe we will accept to posting on the _Enterprise, _sir" Cameron stated.

"Good," he said handing over the pad to Cameron, "you may sign for your fighters from the Oakland Shipyard in 3 days, then report to the _Enterprise_ in the Andor system in 7 days. Do you have any questions?" he asked and when he saw he had none stated, "dismissed"

Three Days Later

Cameron and the Furies stood looking over John Connor's grave stone. Their words were silent as were Cameron's. They had signed for their fighters and Cameron wanted to be here before she left Earth. No one objected. All four landed their fighters and were paying their respects for their own reasons that need not be revealed. None of them noticed the elderly man approach with ground keeping tools.

"Ever since I heard I've tried to take care of him," said Boothby as all four turned to him. "I think he likes the peace and quiet here"

Cameron answered him, "I was curious to why this place was so well kept. I think he would appreciate this. All he wanted was a normal life."

"I know, but what is normal?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked Cameron now looking at him suspiciously.

"Can all of you keep a secret?" Boothby asked. They each said "yes" in turn.

The elderly form of Boothby then shimmered and morphed into the form of a tall woman with vibrant red hair and scary eye shadow. The Furies were surprised and Cameron recognized her instantly.

"Catherine Weaver!?" exclaimed Cameron. "It's OK, I know her." she said to the Furies and then asked "Did you-"

"No I did not terminate that gentle man. He died of natural causes 23 years ago. I've kept him in stasis and assumed his identity. I have learned much from the experience. When I move on he will be found and given appropriate burial." she answered in her thick Scottish accent.

"But why?" asked Cameron.

"It was an aspect of life that I had not yet experienced. I too, served in Starfleet as well under Captain Kirk. After that I returned here to wait for you. Skynet is still out there, she will be coming and humans and the Federation must be ready. I merely help mold the young minds at the academy."

Understanding came to the Furies and Catherine morphed back into Boothby. "Now if you will excuse me," _he_ said in his elderly voice, "I have a lot of work to do."

The Furies nodded and began walking to their fighters. Boothby turned to them and called out, "Cam"

Cameron turned and Boothby spoke again, "One last piece of advise, If someone tries to sell you a cute and adorable ball of fur that makes sweet chirping noises; terminate it with extreme prejudice."

Cameron tilted her head to the side and Boothby finished, "Just trust me."

Cameron archived the information and headed back to her fighter

Lisa asked her, "What was that about?"

"I'll tell all of you later, over a secure channel," she answered.

They all powered up their new fighters and took off.

4 Days Later, Andor System

The Furies brought their fighters out of warp. All four gazed at the flagship of the Federation. None of them had actually seen a Galaxy class starship from the outside before. Cameron had been inside the _Enterprise_ and all of them had seen video and holo-recordings but nothing compared to the actual sight of one up close. Cameron shook the awe off first and activated her com.

"_Enterprise_, this is Fury 1 requesting permission to land," she called.

"Fury 1, this is Captain Picard of the _Enterprise._ You may land in Shuttle bay one. Welcome home." was the reply

Cameron smiled as she transmitted, "Acknowledged Captain, its good to be home, Fury 1 out"

The Furies made their approach to the _Enterprise_ for the wonders and adventures that waited for them.

Fin-

_The academy days are finished but there are so many new adventures to have and write. I have a basic outline but am open to any ideas you would have. Keep in mind I've placed Cam on the Enterprise about one year before the events of Star Trek: Generations. So much fun to be had by all. The imagination is the only limit._

_As always, reviews, insight, and muses welcome. Please_


	8. Epiloge

_Hey all. I just had to write this. I mean it I **had **to. Cam jumped out of my computer as I was finishing the last chapter and twisted my arm. She is really strong by the way. She threatened to rip my leg off if I didn't do this. I like my leg. I like it still attached. So I'm doing it before she beats me up again. Damn here she comes. Please read and enjoy._

_I don't own this, Cam made me do it_

_(voice over by Cameron Phillips, TOK-715)_

Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise. _Its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.

nubbs whew

Cam You typed my name wrong.

nubbs Huh?

Cam My name is Cameron Connor

nubbs uh oh

Cam (shoots arm out and grabs nubbs by the throat)

nubbs Ca....cho.......can't..............brea

Cam Now listen to me very carefully. You have put me through very much. You've made me watch J-Day come, John Connor die, denied me my honeymoon, made me unable to bear children, nearly killed me, put me through an emotional breakdown, and had me be intimate with a female friend. All without the satisfaction of destroying Skynet.

nubbs (eyes starting to bug out of head)

Cam (eyes glowing blue) What I want is a Jameron scene, I want it real, not a memory, not a flashback and I want it Rated "M". Nod if you understand.

nubbs ...ut I don... writ.......

Cam (squeezing tighter and looking at nubbs with wide eyes)

nubbs (nods head up and down)

Cam Good boy (squeezes harder to make nubbs pass out)

Cam Readers of FanFiction, it is not my desire to terminate Nubbs2027. He is needed to continue my story. I am only here to encourage him to be as correct as possible. I have broken the Temporal Prime Directive and the barrier between fiction and reality. I require reviews to purge my processor and return to the Enterprise. Please comply.


End file.
